


Hunger Games: Cycle 1

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, LOONA (Korea Band), Lost Odyssey, Valkyrie Profile Series
Genre: Crossover, Magic, References to Canon, Shout-outs, continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: Twenty-four warriors are awakened and found themselves in a strange dimension of mixed locations, confused and worried. However, they soon discover that it is a ploy of a series of new Hunger Games, this time calling forth warriors from other dimensions. Given the choice to live free or to kill for victory, the warriors are left with their own devices.Bloodshed or pacifism, the game is on.
Kudos: 1





	Hunger Games: Cycle 1

Starting: Hunger Games Simulator…

Loading: World_B.exe

ERROR | World_B.exe is corrupted.

Initializing Reboot? > Yes or No

…

…

…

…

Starting: Rebooting – World_B.exe

…

…

World_B.exe suffers from multiple missing file loss due to lack of enough Battle_Energy_DDNT.ern. Here is a list of successfully retrievable files:

> ManikinsDD_Model:DDNT

> Spiritus_Model:DDNT

> Materia_Model:DDNT

> AwesomeFFMusicFile (Folder)

> Galbadia_City_Model

> SkyFortBahamut_Model

> Eden_Cocoon_Model

> OrderSanctuary_Model

> And 90692267 minor files and models.

World_B.exe is missing 57% of the content. > Replace or discard?

Please type in the following files to transfer them to World_B.exe:

Eden_MöbiusLOONA_Model  
Royals_MallPlaza_Ibiea_Model  
Lotis_CrescentCourtyard_Model  
Capitol_OuterDistrict13_Model  
Urha_RoyaltyPalace_Model  
Urha_CouncilRoom_Model  
Gohtza_InnerCity_Model  
GalbadiaGarden_Model  
Paris_Earth_Model  
Tokyo_Earth_Model  
Midgar_Shinra_CollapsedHighway_Model  
ArchylteSteppe_GranPulse_Model

Limit reached. World_B.exe is now ready accepting these models for its feature.

…

…

…

Starting: Hunger Games Simulator…

Loading: World_B.exe

…

…

…

Loading world successful.

Loading code…

Code loaded: cGNMMh0b

…

Begin random tribute selection…


End file.
